


congregate

by frausorge



Series: CG [3]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim does it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	congregate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cecilia (ceciliaregent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliaregent/gifts).



Tim does it again, of course he does, because whether he’s up or he’s down, running hot or flaming out, he’s always got that magic in him. And Buster gets his wish – he should really ought to be more careful – because Tim is looking right at him when it happens. Panik tosses to Buster, Venable still miles away, and Tim’s eyes stay fixed on Buster until Buster steps on first.

Buster throws both arms up, heading in immediately, but Tim has already turned away for a private fist pump. Then Tim swings around to face Hector, as well he should. Hector played a hell of a game, too. Buster will have to compliment him on it later. Tim opens his arms to Hector, lets Hector wrap him up in a hug, lets Hector sweep him up off his feet. 

Sandoval reaches them next and slings his arms around them both. Buster would be embarrassed to let that guy beat him in a footrace, but Sandoval didn’t have to make a play before taking off.

Then Buster finally gets to Tim. Neither Hector nor Sandoval has let go yet, so there’s not much of Tim within reach. Buster slaps at Tim’s shoulder, then gets a hand around the back of Tim’s head, trying to pull him in close. All that gets him is the bill of Tim’s cap digging into his shoulder. Tim manages to free one arm and smack at the top of Buster’s head once or twice, but by that time more of the guys have converged on them, both from the field and from the bench, and Tim turns away again to reach out to Matty. Everyone is jumping, everyone is yelling, and Buster finds himself pushed back to the outside of the scrum.

He won’t get near Tim now, that much is clear. Even when the knot around Tim loosens and the guys let him go, Hector uncurling his arms last of all, there are television cameras waiting for Tim, and water buckets, and after getting doused Tim will head into the tunnel without saying another word to anyone. Still, there’s no more than a tinge of disappointment coloring Buster’s happiness as he makes his own way to the dugout. It would have been nice to hug Tim good and thorough there on the field. But Buster has the luxury of patience, now. He knows he and Tim will find each other later.


End file.
